Gin Ichimaru
'"...grinning. A form of intimidation."-' Gin Appearance: Gin is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and he doesn't wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to reveal their bright sky blue-color. Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair, which adds to his skeletal appearance. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness. Gin wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about to mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands like some do with kimono sleeves. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black. Personality: Gin is a very mysterious man, since his almost constant smile and slitted eyes, combined with his heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him. Gin seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with people's emotional states for his own amusement. Both Marethari and Shandia have shown to be rather frightened of him, due to his aura inspiring it in all people. A Marethari Githarya noted to herself that she felt like she was being strangled by snakes whenever he spoke, even if he was not speaking to her directly. Gin speaks with a distinct viennese dialect, which is polite, but indirect. Ever since he was a child, dried persimmons had been his favourite food. Planting and raising many persimmon trees around the his offices, Gin would make the dried persimmons himself before distributing them to others. Due to mistaking a dried sweet potato for a dried persimmon he developed a dislike for the former. During his free time, while still a captain, Gin would often go out for walks. Despite his hobby supposedly being people-watching, it would seem as though he also enjoyed hunting around and searching for an opportunity to create mischief with some poor victim. History: While living in Gallifrey as a child, Gin found Liz, a child herself, collapsed on the ground. He offered her some dried persimmon, which he was carrying at the time. Following, Gin introduced himself to Liz, she commented on the strangeness of his first name. Gin and Liz's shared love of dried persimmon can be traced to that day. Following their meeting, Gin and Liz started to live together and it was during their time together that Gin asked Liz when her birthday was and she replied she didn't know, as she never really counted the days until she met him. Gin then told her that from then on, the day they met would be her birthday. Gin also encountered Orothrim while he and Liz still lived on Gallifrey. While gathering firewood in a forest, he spotted Orothrim and three other Marethari, through a clearing in the brush. Spying on them, he saw Orothrim take a ball of pink energy from one of the Marethari's hands. It was then revealed that earlier, Gin had seen those three Marethari leaving the area where Liz was collapsed, carrying said ball of pink energy that he saw earlier. Realising that Orothrim must be the leader, Gin resolved to kill him. Gin had a habit of leaving Liz most of the time and not telling her where he was going. During one such incident, Liz found Gin with blood on his face, a dead Marethari at his feet. When Liz asked him what he was up to, he replied that he had decided to become a Samurai and change things so they would end without Liz having to cry. Gin and Liz later joined the Samurai Academy together. Since then, Liz has been one of the few people Gin seems to truly care for. Gin graduated from the Academy after just one year, and was given a high position in the 5th Samurai-Division. One night, Orothrim found Gin after the latter had killed another high member of the 5th Division. Orothrim praised Gin's efforts and asked him why he had murdered the person, to which Gin replied that the he found that the other Gallifreyian was worthless. Sometime later, Gin served as the lieutenant of the 5th Division. Gin eventually became the captain of the 3rd Division, the Executioner-Division, around the same time that Byakuya became captain of the 6th Division (less than 49 years ago). His exact role during the Great Purge ist unknown. However it is known, that later on Gin Ichimaru, like Aizen became a Captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, heading Squad Three. Shinsō: It looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". Shikai: It is triggered by the phrases "Shoot to kill", "Impale him," "Slay them," or "Pierce his flesh,". In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Gin's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending, as seen when Gin pushes both Konstantin and a Harton-Erachi out from under a gate, despite the latter being firmly braced under it. In addition, Gin can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinsō's maximum length is equivalent to one hundred times its original length, earning it Gin the nickname "Hundred-Blades" when he was still younger. Bankai: Kamishini no Yari: In its Bankai form, Gin's blade does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. His Bankai's abilities are essentially the same as his Shikai's, but its force, cutting power, length and speed are vastly amplified to the point where Gin is capable of swiftly cutting an entire continent in half with a single slash while standing a great distance away. As Kamishini no Yari, Gin claims that his sword can extend itself up to 9x10^10 kilometers, at 100,000 times the speed of sound: exactly 33,000,000 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length in under 0.08 seconds, which makes it the fastest blade ever created. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate. Because the blade's extension and contraction speed is a highly dangerous ability, Gin tends to downplay its speed whenever he talks about his blade, and instead focuses on the length and power of the blade in order to gain a psychological advantage over his opponent. Korose, Kamishini no Yari: Kamishini no Yari's true ability, as well as its deadliest aspect, is not based on its length or speed, but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his blade in an opponent when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time he chooses to. He does so by uttering the technique name while placing his hand up to the target, which causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out. Butō: By adopting a stance where he firmly grips Kamishini no Yari with both hands and places the blade's hilt squarely on the center of his chest, Gin is able to utilize the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely unseen to even the most diligent of observers. Butō: Renjin: This ability repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari, as observed within the technique Butō, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of blades that leave little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully. Category:Gallifreyians Category:Division-Samurai Category:Court Guard Squad Captain